Back Home
by Domochan01
Summary: a romantic story between the all awesome Lelouch and one of my Oc's Kitsu Hara who plays a maid in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Lelouch X Oc (Fan fiction)**

**(Main charas Lelouch, and Oc named Kitsu Hara)**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS**

* * *

The birds waking everybody in the palace, Lelouch woke with a groan and sat up rubbing the sleep from his violet eyes, he looked around to see his large room with paintings on the wall, he gave up on the destruction of the world after he found out there's not much to do.

Lelouch's little sister Nunally has become Vice Roy and if changing the world for her own eyes (since she got her sight back). Lelouch was about to change himself till a new maid stumbled into his room with a squeak, he looked up at the girl about his age, she had velvet red hair and matching eyes, she was smaller than him because his legs were just abnormally long but she looked about a few feet shorter than him.

Lelouch looked at the girl "hello you must be the new maid h…" he mentally face palmed, he forgot the girl's name already, and he was told by the head maid that there would be a new one and she would be assigned to him.

Kitsu bowed quickly "K-Kitsu Hara at your service sir…." She squeaked and looked up at him, her eyes timid and sweet. Lelouch nodded "thank you…" he wondered if the girl had any clue of how to be a maid.

Kitsu yelped "pardon me sir, but as soon as you're dressed the chef has made a buffet, for you and your _visitors…_" she gulped and bowed again before leaving the room with a flushed face. Lelouch blinked "visitors?" the young master quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to the dining room and blinked to see C.C, Suzaku and Nunally

"Nunally…." He whispered gently, his heart pounded just to see his little sister's innocent face sipping tea in his house.

Lelouch blinked a few more times "what are you guys doing here?" he asked half growled.

C.C was about to stand till Suzaku put a hand on her shoulder and stood himself "it's nice to see you too Lelouch" he walked over to his ex best friend "were in war with Chinese federation…" he looked at him hoping he understood that they needed his logic to beat them and declare that the Chinese feds cannot bring down country's as they please.

Lelouch blinked and sighed putting a hand to his head " and why do you need me exactly?" he narrowed his eyes looking up at the man who he asked to kill him "you weren't supposed to tell Nunally that I was alive…C.C I told you to go and live on your own" he looked up at the green haired witch.

C.C grinned "but nowhere has pizza hut" she went to the doors as the pizza mans eyes were wide wondering why he was delivering to a palace. Suzaku sighed "you were all she talked about…she acted happy but was never truly happy…" he looked over at the young Vice Roy and smiled gently, his eyes glowing with care.

* * *

**please review ^^ ch2 coming right up  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay!**

**warnings:**

**Misuse of pizza**

**angry midget**

**angry maid**

**and cheese-kun!  
**

**And enjoy ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS  
**

* * *

Nunally looked up from her tea and looked up at her brother "big brother…why did you not want to tell me you were alive..." she asked in her cute high pitched voice. Lelouch felt anger rise through him "C.C stop ordering Pizza! Suzaku you were ordered to kill me not tell my sister who was supposed to think I was dead that I wasn't and Nunally…because if Britannia knew I was alive they would threaten you to tell them what was always on your mind…now you're in danger cause I know you, you don't think before you act..." he face palmed and looked around the room seeing Kitsu helping C.C with the Pizzas.

C.C huffed and set the pizzas on the table and crossed her arms sticking her legs up on the table her green bangs falling in her face and her eyes glowing. Suzaku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he was still in his solider outfit "we need your logic obviously everything we do they outsmart us…and I'm sorry Lelouch I had too and ill p-"

"I do not act before I think!" Nunally spoke up with narrow eyes "while you were playing dead I was helping the world become one! You're the one who acts before thinks!" she huffed throwing a slice of pizza at him.

Lelouch froze as his sister spoke up and was smacked in the face with the pizza, "we have a buffet and your ordering pizza and throwing it at me…well then…not the normal breakfast" he grabbed the pizza off his face and started eating it watching them, he looked at Kitsu "please get the other maids to get rid of this food, Suzaku, Nunally are you hungry?" he asked half snarled.

Suzaku blinked and grabbed a muffin "im good now, Vice Roy please refrain from throwing food" he bowed his head. Nunally huffed "I'm fine Suzaku…" she looked at C.C and wondered if she could do anything to make her brother uncomfortable. C.C put her hand in the Childs face "don't think about it missy, we may have made paper cranes when you were blind but things have changed" she went back to hugging Cheese-kun and eating her pizza.

Nunally froze with wide eyes "ugh the nerve…" she crossed her arms on her wheel chair and took a deep breath to regain herself.

Kitsu bowed "y-yes sir.." she scurried off with a deep breath, the headmaster smooth voice and his violet eyes made her heart beat like crazy, she ran into the head maid and squeaked "I'm sorry!" she bowed quickly before her red hair was grasped and yanked up, she winced in pain and looked at the maid who's eyes had a bright flame.

Yura growled "one, why are you running in the halls, two, you ran into the head maid and didn't even look up to see whom you ran into, and three!" she was holding Kitsu's diary and was about to smack her in the face till a familiar hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed tightly "M-Master…". Yura winced as her wrist was squeezed.

Lelouch looked down at her "abusing one of my maids was a mistake, your fired if I ever see you again I'll kill you, get your stuff and leave at this very instant" his eyes narrowed and a dark eerie glow around him, he held Kitsu's diary.

Kitsu's hair tattered and fell in her face once Yura ran off "Y-young master…." She looked up at him, her hair falling back onto her shoulders made it seem like blood. Lelouch looked down "I'm sorry, are you hurt, I heard Yura squawking down the hall and came to see what was up" he wondered what was in her little green diary but shrugged it off and handed it back to her.

* * *

**sooo how do you like so far, im trying with the fluff XD so please review you'll make my day ^^ thankyou xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**well for my awesome readers thankyou so much here chapter three ^^ and please reveiw it would mean so much to me **

**i dont think there are any warnings...soo  
**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS BUT I WISH I DID!  
**

**Domochan out! ;)**

* * *

Kitsu held her little green book close to her and frowned, no he wasn't supposed to save her she did something wrong, she had feelings for the young master! She was supposed to be punished ! , she ran off tears falling, she ran to her room slamming the door closed crying behind it, she looked weak and worthless just like Yura told her when she first came.

**!Flash back!**

Kitsu wondered the streets In search of food , or somewhere to live, she was wearing rags and was getting tired by every movement she made.

Yura was downtown getting dinner for the chef to make the young master, she stopped seeing a young red head scraping through a garbage can and growled "worthless rat" she huffed and started walking till her dress was tugged and turned around seeing the little girl and growled kicking her "get off of me! My dress will be soiled by your weak hands" she huffed.

Kitsu held back tears "please mam…I'm so hungry…." She looked up at her begging for food, but when she reached out to hold her hand out for food it was slapped away and then gently grabbed by a soft, warm hand, she looked over seeing Lelouch and blinked her red eyes.

Lelouch smiled kindly "Yura please give me a slice of bread…." Once the maid gave it to him he handed to Kitsu "I'm sorry about Yura, she can be nice sometimes, but she dose over do it" he gave her a stern look and back down at Kitsu "Im Lelouch and your welcome to live in my house just come knock on the door and Yura will let you in…..Right Yura?" he looked at his head maid.

Yura yelped and nodded, she bowed "yes young master, Yura will let the girl enter" she sighed and mumbled curse words under her breath.

**!Flashback ends!**

Kitsu sat by her door and sighed "I have to clean up the mess…" she frowned and stood up going to the rest of the maids "Master told me to tell you all that we need to clean up the dining room" she gave a sweet, yet timid shy. The maids bowed "yes head maid" they left one by one down the hall cleaning up the room.

Kitsu blinked "head maid?..." she gasped "I'm head maid!" she covered her cheeks and started thinking "why?" she paced back and forth running into a hard chest and squeaked "pardon me" she bowed looking up to see none other than the tall brunet Suzaku.

Suzaku chuckled "don't worry about it, so you're the head maid huh?" he put his hand under her hair lifting it "you remind of a young girl I know but she's off with a friend of mine" he grinned and sweat dropped thinking of his blonde friend "her name is Kallen….do you know her?" he asked letting the girls hair fall like a red waterfall.

Kitsu jumped at his touch and looked up at him "Kallen….no I'm sorry sir I do not know of any Kallen's" she nodded"but I am the head maid Kitsu Hara" she curtsied and stood up straight "is that all sir?" she asked, Suzaku blinked "you don't need to be scared of me and no…can you umm show me where Lelouch's study may be?" he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Kistu nodded "why yes sir…." She started walking her hand folded in her lap her thoughts playing over and over _when did I become the head maid?! Why?!, who is this guy to Lelouch?! I'm so confused_. When they reached the door she slowly opened it to see C.C teasing Lelouch by almost kissing him, his little sister looking out the window and Suzaku froze looking at the ebony haired man along with the green haired witch.

except for Nunally, she sat there still not paying any mind to her brother and the witch.

* * *

**thankyou guys so much for reviewing and following me!**

**and a quick warning (its a good one, not misuse of pizza) but im bringing Sayoko! yay!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that i took so long, i had a major writers block but it has been revived! SHABAM! anywhozers a new character has been added read to see who it is ^^**

Kitsu felt tears come to her eyes seeing how close the two were and bowed quickly

Before running out down the hall, she reached the garden and looked at all the beautiful

Array of flowers, she went into the hedge maze where no one could find her and pulled

Off petals of daisies "he does, he doesn't…" she kept saying it till the last one was pulled

"He doesn't…." She hugged her knees frowning.

Kitsu sighed clinging to her maid dress; she was sitting behind a hedge wall and heard

the other maids calling for her "I don't want to be the head….I don't know what to do

now…" she hugged her head into her knees and was sobbing, she stopped when she felt

a small fragile hand on her head, she looked up to see another older lady but not as old

as Yura, this maid had Dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes, and she didn't look

Chinese or Britannian. The lady smiled kindly "hello…I am Sayoko, I was a maid for

master Lelouch as well...I have come back because I missed working for him…." She

chuckled light heartedly. Kitsu gasped and sat up "then you can be the head maid…and

I think I have enough money to move out…and get my own place and try to forget the

master…" she mumbled the end knowing she could never really forget the one who

stole her heart. Sayoko blinked "why would you want to leave but I will have to talk to

Lelouch about it, stand up, you're getting your dress all dirty" she smiled wiping off the

young maids dress. Kitsu blushed lightly embarrassed "u-um not to be rude or anything

but how old are you?" she asked. Sayoko chuckled "I'm 28 years old, when I started

working with master Lelouch I was 24, and I was taking care of mistress Nunally and

then the war happened and I worked with master Lelouch cause I was an eleven" she said

dazing off into space remembering everything that happened and even Jeremiah which

caused the older maid to blush lightly. Kitsu saw her blushing and thought of her as a

rival in love and narrowed her eyes lightly before sighing, she poked her two index

fingers together "w-what is C.C to Master?" she asked her cheeks tinged red. Sayoko

chuckled "C.C likes teasing the master but he doesn't have a lover or a crush at the

moment" she smiled and started walking back to the house "come and we'll discuss this

head maid business" she winked with a sweet smile. Kitsu's eyes sparkled and nodded

"okay!" she ran to her side and tried walking just like her, her head held high, chest out

and hands folded on the thighs. Lelouch was wondering the hallways in search for

Kitsu, once he saw her acting like Sayoko he couldn't help but laugh. Sayoko smiled and

bowed her head to Lelouch "were here to talk about who the head maid should be, I

heard everything about Yura and I apologize someone as horrible as that was let into

your house master" she was smiling the whole time, until she got to Yura's name. Kitsu

flinched at Yura's name and gulped "I was told by the other maids that I was the head,

though it's a great honor I would like to be your personal maid instead of the head…I

would like to ask of you if Sayoko could be the head…" she messed with her hands

extremely nervous. Lelouch nodded "sure" he chuckled "is this why you ran out of the

room looking upset? If it bothered you that much Kitsu you could have told me" she

smiled ruffling her hair gently before chuckling "you worried me". Kitsus face was red

and it was very noticeable. Sayoko looked at the girl and chuckled before walking in

front of her "I'll be training her as well young master, have a nice day" she turned Kitsu

first and pushed her past Lelouch so he didn't see her face. Kitsu was like a statue frozen

in state of shock "h-he was worried…h-h-he touched my head…." She giggled lightly

feeling dizzy. Sayoko chuckled lightly and held onto her shoulders before she fell over

"now I see why you asked that about C.C" she smiled and sniffed the air "I know that

scent…" she walked down the hall to see Nunally sitting there in her wheel chair

"Mistress I didn't know you were here…" she said stuttering a bit. Kitsu tilted to the

side when she let go and followed after her "oh hello Nunally" she bowed and looked at

Sayoko.

**Sooo how was it, no wait dont tell me now, tell me in a review XD hoped you like it, and ill get right on the next chapter im glad people are** liking** my story it really makes me happy so thankyou!**


End file.
